User talk:Lycentia
Welcome Hi, welcome to CastleAge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quests/Atlantis Quests/Atlantis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vincent The Frugal (Talk) 13:09, December 14, 2009 I like the stuff you've been doing to all the hero pages. It's all very nice! Vincent The Frugal 05:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Thank ya very much. -- Lycentia 11:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Article format Hello, this is Nic from Wikia Gaming. I noticed that when new articles are creating on here. They are done improperly. For example, Keep. Under the See also section, you have Stats, Elite Guard, Achievements, Alchemy, and Monster - all linked under Keep. However, it would be better if you had Stats, Elite Guard, Achievements, Alchemy, and Monster as their own pages. This same error is made throughout this Wiki. I can help clean it up and move articles to where they should be, but just giving you a heads up for the future. Hopefully you understand what I mean by this. If not, feel free to ask. Also, if we need any other help just let me know. - Wagnike2 17:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Promotion After monitoring your edits, it seems to me like you know the ins and outs of the Wikimedia wikicode. Moreover, it seems to me like you enjoy maintaining the wiki. Since the wiki is starting to grow, and my knowledge of wiki tricks is quite limited, would you like to help out and become an administrator? Right now, admins don't have a lot of responsibility, and we don't get a lot of vandalism or anything, but in the coming months I expect that we'll need more people than just myself to handle everything. If you are interested in becoming an admin, or have any questions about it, please let me know. Vincent The Frugal 01:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) : Sure. I'd love to be an admin. I like helping out. Wikicode isn't TOO hard, once you get the hang of it. Just gotta experiment till it works. XD : Except Bots. I still haven't figured those out. -- Lycentia 03:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :: Indeed, I just need time to experiment ;p. Anyway... promoting now! Vincent The Frugal 16:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Redesign/New Skin Hello, this is Nic again. So today, I've been working on creating a new skin for this Wiki. I know that with the new logo, you were going to miss having Celesta around so I made sure to include her. As you can see on this page, this is what I have. User:Wagnike2/mainpagetest. I used the hero image graphics to make the front page stand out. And then the quests thing I think helps make this Wiki stand out. The News thing can be removed or kept based on your discretion. And the featured article/featured media can be changed too. I was just putting something out there. Also, I designed the main page with Joe's template in mind. To see what they would look like together I've given you this screenshot: . Let me know what you think as soon as possible. - Wagnike2 22:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) : Hi Lycentia. It would be nice if you can add "Projects" to the sidebar. It helps navigation easier and more people come to this wiki would know about our Projects. How do you think? Hanzou-sama 05:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : It's the sidebar again ;). I just think for articles like "Town" and "Keep", maybe people tend to look for information in their sub-articles (like "Alchemy", "Soldier"...) rather than in the main article themselves. If you agree, can you please add sub-menu to them in the sidebar. :* I don't agree with taking out "Town" and "Keep" from the sidebar, but I don't see why we (and by we, I mean Lycentia ;p) couldn't add sub-sections under there like we did with "Demi-Quests" under "Quests". Vincent The Frugal ::* Yeah, I meant add sub-menu for them like "Heroes" and "Quests", not to remove them. To be honest, it bugs me a bit having to go through "Town" in order to reach "Blacksmith" and so. ::*By the way, maybe we (of course by we, I also mean Lycentia :D) could add sub-sections "Projects" too (to main projects' article). It would require changing the sidebar when project is completed though. Just a thought, your call. Hanzou-sama 05:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::**In case I haven't said it lately, Thank you Lycentia! You're doing a wondeful job! ::**I wouldn't do that for the project pages. Well, if Lycentia wants to, he/she/it can if (pronoun again) wants to, but that seems annoying because we would have to change it every time I get the whim to start a new project. I don't like to inconvience people too much with my randomness. Vincent The Frugal 03:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. And it's "she" ^_^ -- Lycentia 03:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Images I reuploaded the bracers image because the original was not showing up. And it seemed deleted. So I tried to replace with another one. But I think this is a some kind of bug or another issue. And must be fixed. (I looked to the image in CAWiki but there was no such an image.) But about image of Celesta, you are right. I figured out later it messed up with the pages. I've just though it'd be better because the pixels of 2nd image I uploaded was bigger than the original image. I'm sorry for this complication.--- JP 18:48, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. Easy to fix. I looked at the bracers and the problem was the name. Wiki links are VERY picky about capitalization. The file is named Holy Gauntlets.jpg, but what was written was Holy gauntlets.jpg. Very annoying and can cause many problems. -- Lycentia 18:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) POWER page Hey, I've started uploading numbers for the POWER page, and I was wondering how much data from individual users you were looking for. For example when I keep attacking with the same stats my damage will always be within a limited range, do you want say.. a max of 10 data entries for constant attack stats? then wait until my stats change in some way before adding new entries? Or would you just like all available data. Thanks --Volthar 01:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've forwarded your message to the head honcho. I don't really know much. This is his project. I just work here XD -- Lycentia 02:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Battle with Keira Hi, I have some concerns about the damage formula for Keira. I've battled it only once, but the average damage of a Power hit was ~1250-1350 for all the people fighting her. I also noticed that none of my equipment was listed in the attack. Is this usual, and if it is, could the equipment/magic have no effect on Keira? I know you probably can;t answer the questions, but I wasn't sure where to put it on the wiki. Thanks, --Itt 05:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : The damage formulas are a little off right now. Right now they give a general idea of what damage you can do against Keira based on your attack stat. The fact that everyone on a Keira did similar damage is probably just a coincidence. With my large-ish attack stat, I do over 2000 damage per hit against Keira. If I had to guess, I would say the people attacking that Keira have "Monster Slayer" builds, AKA the ones that put all their stat points into energy and stamina (so that they can level up faster and get more hits in on monsters), and little into attack or defense (meaning that while they get a lot of hits, each one is for a lower amount). It's a very popular build type, and wouldn't surprise me if all 10 friends attacking that Keira had this build. : As for the equipment thing... Keira is a very old monster. When she was first implemented, equipment wasn't factored in at all when fighting monsters. The developers probably just hadn't had time to add this feature to her fights. Or if they had, they hadn't updated her fight to show it. My money is on the former rather than the latter. Vincent The Frugal 04:17, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Time to kill a monster Hi, do you know how may I find the exactly time that I needed to kill a monster if I wasn't the last to attack before it dies? I'd killed to many monsters and I only put the informations about one because I don't know the time to kill the others. Thanks for your good work. Mösken 18:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *Far as I know, the only way is to just pay attention to the battle and when it ends. -- Lycentia 03:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *You may try this method: first record remaining time to kill the monster in the monster chat box (by copying and post it), then use elapsed time since that post and the last attack you can tell exactly how much time left when the monster is killed. Subtract that from amount of time given to kill specific monster, you will get the time used to kill the monster. However, your time-marking post can be pushed down and eventually disappear if too many posts come after it, so my recommend is to record time constantly and make sure your last post as close to monster death as possible. :Also, please do post your loot record even if you don't know the exact amount of time used to kill it. You can estimate the time, or just left it blank. If time is proven not a factor, your records are still useful as others. -- Hanzou-sama 06:33, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Hmm... Hanzou has a good plan for all non-epic battles, but for the epic ones you may consider posting a CTA including the time of summoning. That way it'll remain on your wall for you to find later if necessary. Xanofar 01:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Radical Changes for Soldiers? Since you seem to be in charge, it seemed a good idea to bring this up to you. Over the past few days, I've made a number of changes to the soldier page, particularly with the Hydra-exclusive units which I've seen more and more appear gain-able by other fights as well. Just now, however, I gained a Water Elemental from a Sylvanas fight, and this has lead me to suspect that the creators have radically changed which units can be gained by what, so I thought I would bring this up to you since it seems the small changes I have been making are now only a very small part of a very large project. Xanofar 15:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks for the welcome thanks for the welcome and correction of the name, dropped a letter there ;) Just a question? Is there any way to get "Item Bonuses" put on the main menu under the "Heroes" tab. I could also use some help completing the page if u're up to it. :I've added it to the menu, as well as the heroNAV template. -- Lycentia 02:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Question regarding the invading equations Hi Licentia, I notice in the workings for the Invasion Power, there is a *Army term for each individual type of equipment - Soldier, Weapon, Equipment (Non-Weapon), Magic, General; and also for the player stats. However in the sample equation the Generals are not multiplied by the Army Size but by the number of Generals. Would this also be true if you took fewer than (Army Size) pieces of equipment into battle? If so then the *Army is nowhere near as simple as that, it would be the sum total of attacking or defending power of the various soldiers & equipment (usually not identical), with no separate army multiplier afterwards. On the other hand, if all these terms are added together from the items you take in and then multiplied by the army size afterwards, you don't really need to quote it by each term as you could just multiply the whole lot by army size (it does mean that you've forgotten to multiply the Generals by 501 in the example though) Dave smith354 21:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid I'm really not the person to ask about this. I don't really know much about the technical workings for the game. I got promoted for my wiki editing knowledge. The best one to ask about this would be Vincent, who does still come around on occasion. -- Lycentia 23:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New user (re question above) Hi, sorry, the unregistered post above is mine (Question re: invading equations) Dave smith354 21:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for moving random hero thing to a template I should have done that. ;-) -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:12 AM PST 25 Apr 2010 :No prob. ^_^ -- Lycentia 04:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick Nav I see you made a separate template for Quick Nav. It looks good. I guess I will start slowly removing my changes from the other NAV templates. My idea was to re-use them for Quick Nav, so if you added stuff to them it would just show up in Quick Nav, but as long as people to remember to keep updated, I guess it will be okay. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:40 AM PST 25 Apr 2010 Thanks for rollback rights Hopefully, I won't have to use it too much. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:10 PM PST 26 Apr 2010 Please try my skin changes and give me feedback Hi, I've been experimenting with some skin changes at User:Fandyllic/monaco.css. I'd appreciate it if you would copy my changes in your Monaco CSS overrides user page (User: /monaco.css and give me some feedback. After responding to the feedback from you, ConHorne, Hanzou-sama, and Vincent, I'd like to roll it out to everyone in MediaWiki:Monaco.css. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:53 AM PST 4 Jun 2010 Wiki Achievements Hi, I'm Paweł from Wikia Gaming team. As you may have noticed on other wikis, such as Red Dead Wiki or SWTOR Wiki, Wikia has recently introduced an Achievement extension. The goal of achievements is to help encourage people to make more edits and contribute to the wiki. They also help brand new people get a feel for what they can do on the wiki by showing them various challenges. Awards are only available for logged-in users, so they’ll help encourage people to log in when they’re making edits. You can see an achievement leaderboard here. Badges that you've earned and a list of the challenges that are available for you will also show up on your user page. Admins are able to customize the names and pictures used in the achievement awards so that they fit a given community. Your wiki has been chosen by Wikia as one of the few wikis we would like to enable achievements on. Would you mind this extension being activated? Ausir(talk) 01:02, July 28, 2010 (UTC) About Heroes I see that some heroes articles have the Table of Contents hidden, but this is for like half hero pages, the other half have the Table of Contents Which one should be used as default? with or without ToC? Squall117 07:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) 'Cheating' content on the wikia I'm not really sure what the regulations on content that breaks game rules are for this wikia, but there have been several Strategy Guides that contain links that are considered cheating by the developers, and I'm not sure what the regulations are for allowing them to stay up or deleting the pages. I added a disclaimer to the most obvious example page, but the user creating these pages appears to have no intent to stop creating them nor does he warn users that these links could result in their accounts being banned. Just figured I'd leave a note to get an idea of any actions that might need to be taken (or not taken). -Newershadow 07:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the alert. I've deleted the article in question. -- Lycentia 07:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I come representing the Castle Age High Council Education Team. I am interested talking with this Wikia's chief (active) admin. I can best be contacted through the official Castle Age Forum. Thank you. Death of Rats 22:38, May 11, 2012 (UTC)